Matrimonio por conveniencia
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Kuwabara/Yusuke. Yaoi. Solo un plan tan mal elaborado por la mente maestra de Koenma podía terminar tan mal para dos muchachos que apenas y estaban entendiendo sus propias fuerzas.
1. Contrato

**Cap. 1**

**Nada se movía en aquel recinto. Ni un sonido se dejaba escuchar.**

**Botan miraba nerviosa hacia la entrada del salón y luego, apretaba las carpetas en sus brazos y miraba a Koenma, que solo apoyaba la frente en sus manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio; la tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente tan solo por el silencio reinante.**

**Las cosas se habian discutido durante 4 días. Bastante complicado ya que era un asunto bastante urgente pero Koenma sabía lo delicado de aquello y que debía de tratar de buscar cualquier otra manera… que no fuera la que al final, terminó siendo lo mejor dentro de lo peor; como medida de emergencia había mandado llamar a Kurama, que se mecía un poco con las manos en la espalda, tan callado como los otros tres presentes.**

**Era el unico que el hijo de Yama pensaba, sería capaz de calmar los animos cuando se les diera la noticia…**

**El chico de ojos verdes suspiró cansinamente y miró a la joven de cabellos celestes y al niño del chupón**

**-Y ellos dos fueron los elegidos por…?- repitió por decima vez**

**Y es que la idea no le terminaba de entrar en la cabeza cuando lo normal (sobre todo en esos casos) era que lo eligiesen a él; no que le gustase pero con todas las bromas que le hacían al respecto de su físico, era lo mas natural que pasase.**

**-Ambos son humanos, a donde irán nadie los conoce y a pesar de su fama, todavía la mayoría de los youkais no saben sobre ellos- explicó cansinamente Koenma, repitiendo la misma respuesta que se memorizó desde aquella toma de decisiones**

**La guia espiritual soltó un globito blanco, antes de ver hacia arriba**

**-Y como explicaremos si uno mata al otro?- dijo- además, él no es un humano ya, es un hanyou y va a ser detectable…**

**-Sus poderes estan recién despiertos, para los youkais, es solo un humano mas, apenas con mas poderes- dijo el del chupón antes de levantar el rostro y observar la puerta de entrada**

**Habia**** percibido los pasos de las visitas por sobre los ruidos, tal vez debido a sus nervios o a que sabía la tormenta que se avecinaba; en todo caso, se enderezó y miró sin expresión como su ayudanta (una joven de cabello negro y kimono) abría la puerta para que los dos muchachos pasasen.**

** -Espero que sea algo serio… estaba a punto de ganar una apuesta!- dijo Kuwabara molesto, mientras Yusuke ingresaba detrás de este, con las manos en los bolsillos**

**-Por mi no hay problema, odio los examenes- respondió el detective con los ojos cerrados, antes de abrir uno y observar al pelirrojo- desde cuando tu te preocupas por tus calificacionesKuwabara?**

**-Estamos a punto de ir a la Preparatoria!- exclamó alarmado antes de ponerse un puño en el pecho y cerrar los ojos- sin buenas notas, no podremos entrar a estudiar…**

**-Y? que tiene eso de malo?- continuó el de ojos castaños, mirandole con extrañeza**

**-SIN ESTUDIOS NO HAY TRABAJO Y SIN TRABAJO, NO PODRE REGALARLE COSAS A YUKINA!-gritó mientras brotaban mil fuegos artificiales detrás de este y el detective se caia de lado, antes de comenzar a reir**

**-Ya decía yo- comento entre risas- no podía ser que en tan poco tiempo te volvieras estudioso sin un buen motivo- terminó de burla mientras el otro se le ponía de frente dispuesto a pelear**

**Pero el silencio de todos los demás, los detuvo mientras miraban a los presentes y la ayudanta de Koenma se retiraba sin decir nada; Yusuke frunció el cejo. Desde rato antes, todo habia pasado demasiado extraño y las expresiones de Botan, Koenma y Kurama le daban a entender que algo no estaba bien.**

**En la escuela, el día habia sido de lo mas normal: tres peleas en la calle antes de llegar al instituto, bastante aburridas pues eran contra humanos, una contra Kuwabara, llegar tarde, escuchar los gritos de Keiko por portarse mal, unas buenas horas en el techo… mas gritos de Keiko y un examen sorpresa el cual, no pensaba tomarse la molestia de responder… cosa rara en Kuwabara quehabia empezado a escribir rapidamente, como si supiera todo.**

**Eso si habia sido extraño.**

**Después, todo empeoró. Los llamaron a los dos de la oficina del director en calidad de urgente y por dentro se habia asustado: nunca le llamaban de la oficina principal; acaso le habia pasado algo a su madre? Y mas aun, nunca los llamaban en la mitad de un examen.**

**Bueno, al menos no tendría que explicar porque lo dejaba en blanco.**

**En el pasillo, una guia espiritual muy elegante les esperaba. Yusuke la reconocía, era la suplente de Botan desde que la habian asignado a estar con él en sus misiones; esta no hablo mucho, mas que deseaba que la siguiesen al mundo espiritual.**

**Y en ese momento…**

**Las miradas de todos le decían que algo MUY malo estaba pasando. Miró de reojo al pelirrojo, que tambien se habia callado, con algunas gotitas en la sien, signo de que se estaba poniendo nervioso: su sexto sentido debia estar en aquellos momentos en luces rojas.**

**Trago un poco y caminó hasta quedar enfrente de Koenma.**

**-Y bien?- preguntó despacio- de que se trata la misión esta vez?**

**Todos se tensaron y a Yusuke le recorrió un escalofrío; acaso esta vez el enemigo era invencible? Hasta Kurama se veía muy retraido y eso no le gustaba en absoluto, además de la ausencia de Hieia su lado. Gruñó molesto.**

**-Que nadie va a decir nada?- dijo en un tono golpeado, demostrando que estaba comenzando a irritarse**

**-Yusuke- empezó el del chupón mientras Botan miraba a otro lado- la misión que les encargaré ahora, no es de pelea… ni siquiera es peligrosa en el sentido fisico- dijo mirandolo a los ojos a lo que el de cabello negro suspiró, pero sin dejar de estar molesto**

**-Entonces, porque las caras?- preguntó- me hacen pensar que el mundo se va a acabar!- exclamó**

**Botan negó con la cabeza**

**-Es que la dificultad no esta en el hecho de una batalla, si no… es la misión en si…- dijo la joven antes de desviar la mirada de los ojos del chico, que trataron de leer a través de ella**

**-Momento… acaban de decir "les"… significa que iran Kurama y Hiei conmigo como siempre, verdad?- preguntó mientras Kuwabara comenzaba a presentir… en aquellos momentos, Botan era la mas abierta mentalmente y el chico de uniforme celeste, se quedo fijo en ella… hasta que ya no pudo leer**

**O mejor dicho, ya no quiso leer.**

**-Solamente Kuwabara- dijo Koenma- la misión que te voy a encargar es en un barrio del mundo humano, del otro lado de la ciudad tuya- explicó- tienen que espiar a un Youkai muy astuto que vive en ese barrio, disfrazado de humano y no les debe reconocer- continuó antes de recargarse en su sillón- verás… vimos muchas posibilidades pero el Gran Enma piensa que tu y Kuwabara son los adecuados para esta misión, por el tiempo que tienen de conocerse, sus edades y porque no es anormal verles juntos todo el tiempo… sería lo mas lógico y lo que llamaría menos la atención**

**Yusuke**** asentía sin entender muy bien a que se refería Koenma, pero… Kuwabara parecía que de pronto, pasaba por todos los colores del arcoiris, desde el blanco hasta el rojo granate; el detective le miró confundido**

**-Kuwabara, estas bien?- le susurró pero este no respondía, tan solo miraba a Koenma que movió una mano hacia Botan; esta le acercó un par de papeles identicos y los colocó enfrente de ambos**

**-Yusuke, Kuwabara, necesito que firmen aquí los dos- dijo mientras Kurama se tensaba**

**Ya sabía lo que estaba pasando y sabía como se lo tomaría Yusuke… aquella era una maniobra demasiado arriesgada pero al mismo tiempo, sería la unica forma en que Yusuke estaría obligado a cumplir con la misión**

**-Esto es estupido, nunca me habias hecho firmar nada tan solo para hacer una misión- dijo el detective gruñendo mientras estampaba su nombre en las dos hojas, mientras Kuwabara, bastante mas nervioso pero sin titubear, hacia lo mismo- bien, ya esta… me dirás que tengo que hacer o que esta pasando?**

**El Jr asintió al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos y ambos papeles desaparecían**

**-Bueno…- dijo el aludido- para empezar, felicidades porque tu y Kuwabara acaba de casarse…**

**…**

**TBC**


	2. Propuesta

**Cap. 2**

**De nuevo el silencio cayó sobre los presentes mientras Koenma se inclinaba para abrir un cajón de su escritorio y sacaba una carpeta nueva acomodando los papeles en su interior; de poco en poco la ultima frase cayó sobre el detective, que abrió enormes los ojos y formó una mueca**

**-Que!?- exclamó dando un paso hacia atrás- con quien me casaste Koenma, sabes que Keiko va a asesinarme?- inmediatamente volteó a ver a Botan, que también abrió sus ojos e inmediatamente agitó las manos**

**-Por supuesto que no!- dijo esta molesta a lo que el pelinegro volteó alrededor con preocupación**

**Por su lado, Kuwabara se habia metido las manos en los bolsillos y miraba el piso bastante sumido en sus pensamientos; Kurama no podía dejar de admirarle que se estuviese tomando aquello con semejante madurez, pues se esperaba no menos que una reaccion a gritos por parte de ambos jóvenes**

**A lo mejor se estaba perdiendo de algo? Lastima que no estaba Hiei, al menos no se hubiera sentido tan solo aunque el pobre koorime era muy lento en lo referente a detectar los pensamientos de las demás personas al menos dentro del plano de lo emocional**

**-Entonces, con quien!?- preguntó ansioso de saber que estaba pasando- además… yo no he aceptado nada!- su expresión cambió de una de susto a una de molestia- no puedo casarme, soy menor de edad y no se que tenga que ver un matrimonio con una misión!**

**El joven Jr suspiró pesadamente**

**-Te casaste al firmar lo que te puse delante y no es difícil falsificar la firma de tu madre para que aparezca como que aprueba el que seas capaz de casarte con todas las de la ley…- dijo el chico a lo que el otro palidecía**

**-Como?...- luego, se giró a ver a Kuwabara que continuaba mirando el suelo**

**-Deja te explico de un principio- dijo Koenma dandose cuenta que donde dejara a Yusuke explayarse, todo se complicaría- para empezar, te acabas de casar con Kuwabara… de aquí hasta que se acabe la misión, eres su "esposa"- dijo despacio, tratando de no sonreir ante lo que acababa de decir**

**El de cabello negro agitó rapidamente las manos para detenerlo**

**-Esposa? Como que esposa?... espera…- se detuvo y miró al pelirrojo con los ojos mas abiertos mientras este continuaba estatico- COMO QUE CON KUWABARA!? TE HAS VUELTO LOCO!?**

**-La misión es de vigilancia, de espiar… -dijo el chico entrelazando sus manos- el barrio a donde los mandaremos… es la unica forma en que pasen desapercibidos…**

**-Desapercibidos?- repitió con la voz un poco aguda el chico del uniforme verde- SOMOS DOS HOMBRES KOENMA! De donde vamos a pasar desapercibidos? Seremos la noticia mas comentada de ese lugar por todo donde lo veas!- exclamaba cada vez mas alto**

**Botan se acerco despacito a Kurama, para sentirse mas protegida mientras el mas alto de los dos jóvenes continuaba con la mirada clavada al suelo, como si meditara todo**

**-Además, no me puedes casar con Kuwabara, ya tengo a… alguien y Kuwabara esta enamorado de Yukina, no puedes! **

**-Eres el detective del mundo espiritual, de hecho si puedo y tu firmaste sin ser forzado- dijo tranquilamente a lo que el otro abrio y cerro su boca varias veces**

**-Me engañaste!- se detuvo y miró a Kuwabara que seguía en silencio- tu ya lo sabias?**

**El aludido al fin levantó la mirada, bastante frio**

**-Me entere apenas hace unos momentos por ella- señaló con la cabeza a Botan que se escondió detrás del ex kitsune**

**-Entonces, porque firmaste?- insistió Yusuke al que nada le concordaba**

**El mas alto gruñó**

**-Tu crees que yo quería esto?- dijo secamente a lo que el otro frunció el cejo- Si mal no lei la mente de Botan-chan, hay varios niños en riesgo si dejamos que ese sujeto ande libremente por ahí… y aparentemente, si hacemos algo sin cuidado podría matarlos a todos… yo soy un hombre que no puede permitir esa injusticia y si es necesario casarme contigo para detenerlo, lo hare- cerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos a lo que el otro chico comenzo a temblar por el enojo que estaba guardando**

**Koenma rechistó**

**-Mi ayudante tiene la mente debil- suspiró a lo que Botan soltó un quejido**

**-Si de verdad esto se necesitaba… porque no…?- comenzó Yusuke**

**-Yo les pregunté lo mismo- dijo Kurama de repente, sabiendo a donde se dirigía Yusuke; este le miró fijamente y un rubor muy leve apareció sobre las mejillas del mas grande- después de todo, sería lo que pensarían normalmente, no?- dijo retomando el control y con mas firmeza continuó- pero Hiei y yo somos conocidos en el Makai, no funcionaria… y aun asi no nos conociera, ambos tenemos Youki y nuestro aroma nos identifica fácilmente, incluso yo a pesar de ser… lo mas cercano a lo que eres tú ahora, puedo ser detectado puesto que el poder de Youko esta cada vez mas activo… en cambio ni tu ni Kuwabara emiten Youki…**

**-Te recuerdo que desde hace algunas semanas, deje de ser "humano"?- insistió el chico**

**-Tu Youki todavía no esta bien definido asi que no es completamente reconocible, puede pasar fácilmente por el de un humano con mas poder del normal- continuó Kurama**

**-Exacto- corroboro Koenma- además, el barrio a donde van la mayoría son parejas de varones asi que no seria raro que dos jóvenes recien casados llegara a vivir en la zona…**

**Yusuke palidecía cada vez mas ante la sencillez con la que Koenma hablaba… recien casados? No verse raro? Si no se agarraba de algo pronto, iba a desmayarse… aquello era demasiado irreal**

**-Koenma, esto solo es un truco verdad?- dijo despacio Yusuke, que trataba de digerir todo**

**El aludido nego con la cabeza**

**-En verdad están casados Yusuke- dijo este mirandole a los ojos- no hay marcha atrás**

**El detective de nuevo se tensó, mostrando el enojo en el brillo de sus ojos**

**-Y si me niego?-dijo despacio**

**-Sabía que dirías eso, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer- dijo Koenma y antes de que el chico pudiera replicar, el Jr levanto un dedo- sin embargo, te tengo una proposición**

**Yusuke prestó mas atención mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos**

**-Que proposicion?... tu también te vas a casar conmigo?- dijo sarcastico mientras el otro rodaba los ojos**

**-Tu cumples la misión, como debe ser sin hacer problemas y te libero de esto…**

**-O sea…**

**-Tu haz tu trabajo y terminando, les doy la anulación- dijo sencillamente**

**El detective le miró fijamente**

**-De que me va a servir?... cuando Keiko se entere…**

**-Te garantizo que mientras estes de misión, Keiko no sabrá nada y tus compañeros ni siquiera se enteraran- dijo este asintiendo- eso te parece suficientemente bueno?**

**El chico rechistó antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida**

**-Importa lo que diga?... siempre saben como arruinar mi existencia- dijo antes de desaparecer, dando un portazo**

**Todos los presentes cerraron los ojos, mientras Kuwabara seguía en silencio**

**-Kuwabara- le llamo Koenma. Este se giró para verlo apenas- puedo confiar en que ayudarás a cumplir esto rapido?... ya sabes porque es tan importante y yo se que es una sorpresa desagradable, pero no se los pediría si hubiese otra solución**

**-Eso lo sé…- dijo lentamente el joven y a Kurama le sorprendió la forma en que estaba sobrellevando todo; Hiei tenía razon, Kuwabara siempre era mas tenaz y decidido que cualquiera… aunque después, el koorime le agregase un sarcasmo de ultimo, sabía que le reconocía aquello- no te preocupes, todo terminará pronto…- asintió una vez y comenzó a retirarse**

**-Gracias…- dijo despacio Koenma antes de añadir- Kuwabara?**

**El chico se detuvo**

**-Cuida de Yusuke…**

**El pelirrojo asintió una vez y desaparecio.**

**De nuevo el silencio se apoderó del lugar, antes de que Kurama rompiese aquello**

**-El Libro Enma… no podría estar equivocado?**

**-Nunca se equivoca Kurama- dijo el pequeño, tomando el pequeño libro escondido en su regazo y abriendolo arriba de la mesa- igual que no se equivoco respecto a Hiei y tu- el aludido se ruborizó sonoramente de nuevo- no… asi esta dicho pero la forma era diferente… esta es mas conveniente…**

**-Pero es demasiado forzada…- dijo Botan mirando la puerta**

**-Puede ser… pero creeme, es la mejor manera- insistió el Yama Jr**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Yusuke caminaba rapidamente por las calles de la ciudad, renegando de todo con las manos en los bolsillos**

**Quien se creía Koenma para tomar esas decisiones sobre su vida!?... y peor aun, se odiaba asi mismo por no haber leido el estupido papel que le pusieron delante; definitivamente, era un idiota. Golpeo con fuerza un muro, haciendole un enorme boquete mientras apretaba los ojos, antes de percibir como alguien se acercaba**

**-No creas que voy a ir por ahí diciendote "Mi vida" o abrazandote el brazo- escupió con rabia mientras Kuwabara se detenía detrás del chico**

**-Eso lo sé- dijo- pero tu y yo somos amigos… no? Minimo, podemos tomarlo como que simplemente fueramos a tomarnos unas vacaciones como eso, no?**

**Yusuke se giró completamente rojo de furia**

**-Tu crees?... no es tan simple Kuwabara!... hagamos lo que hagamos, legalmente estamos unidos y no hay forma ñeque pueda estar tranquilo, viviendo contigo sabiendo eso!**

**-Oye…**

**-Ahora no!- exclamó antes de saltar el muro que recien habia golpeado, alejandose del pelirrojo**

**Este bajo la mano que habia levantado y soltó un suspiro pesado; realmente le habian puesto las cosas demasiado complicadas. De su bolsillo sacó la nota donde tenía la dirección del barrio donde tendrían que establecerse y gruñó al ver la dirección: la casa que les habian dado, no era precisamente un sitio para vivir de forma decente… se encogió de hombros**

**Si de verdad iban a fingir que eran una pareja… al menos lo fingirían como se debia y en un sitio mas adecuado.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


	3. Por la misión

**Cap. 3**

**Yusuke**** se encontraba sentado al borde del techo de los apartamentos donde vivía observando la ciudad que de poco en poco se iba quedando a oscuras; no se movía y las pocas personas que en ese momento pasaban por la parte inferior de la calle, nunca se hubieran dado cuenta de que aquella sombra en las alturas, era una persona y no una extraña gargola desubicada.**

**La noche ayudaba en mucho a que nadie molestase al meditabundo detective.**

**Una y otra vez, su vida se movía y se descontrolaba de una forma que él no podía ni preveer ni evitar; a veces se preguntaba seriamente si todo aquel circo de revivir no era en realidad, su propio infierno en el que le tocaba vivir. Si no era así, estaba seguro de que era un lugar muy parecido.**

**No odiaba a Kuwabara. Era uno de sus mejores amigos por mucho… y de los pocos que se podría decir, llevaba una vida parecida a la propia; se conocían desde pequeños y tenían peleando casi desde que habían aprendido a andar. Confiaba plenamente en este.**

**Pero una cosa era hacer el tonto y dejar que sus amigos les soltasen lo buena pareja que hacían y otra muy diferente, llevar aquello a niveles mas serios; se pasó una mano por el rostro, renegando… estaba casado… él, Yusuke Urameshi, apenas un adolescente se encontraba casado con su mejor amigo y no con Keiko.**

**Mil y una veces había pensado que si hacia una vida en matrimonio, sería con ella; y no precisamente porque la amase mas allá de sus expectativas si no porque según él, eso sería lo mas normal. También era su amiga, lo toleraba mas allá de lo que lo haría cualquier persona normal, él sabía que a ella le gustaba y que pensaba lo mismo. Entonces, toda la lógica indicaba que así tenían que ser las cosas.**

**O no?**

**Se pasó una mano por el cabello a la desesperada.**

**No sabía que hacer a continuación.**

**-Yusuke!- su madre se asomó por la puerta que daba a la azotea y el chico tan solo soltó un bufido de molestia**

**-Ahora que!?- replicó molesto mientras se giraba para encararla**

**Mala idea pues una lata de cerveza había salido directa hacia su rostro, y a pesar de que tenía experiencia esquivando los golpes de los youkais, eso no le valió para evitar aquel lanzamiento por parte de su progenitora; una enorme marca roja apareció sobre su rostro y el chico se quedó estatico un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza, aun mas furioso.**

**-Que pasa contigo, estas loca!?**

**-No deberías gritarle así a tu madre- replicó Atsuko de regreso mientras sacaba un cigarrilo y se lo colocaba en sus labios- Kuwabara esta preguntando en la puerta por ti…**

**-Kuwabara?- repitió el chico antes de volver su mente a aquello que le molestaba y dejó de ver a su madre mientras un intenso rojo subía por su cuello hasta la raíz de su cabello; su madre parpadeó un poco ante el rubor repentino de su hijo y levantó una ceja**

**-Que, me he perdido de algo?- preguntó de modo casual pero divertida al ver el modo en que se ponía su hijo; Yusuke no lo sabía, pero cuando llegaba a apenarse por algo, su rostro se volvía mas infantil- anda, vete**

**El chico gruñó antes de darle la espalda**

**-No quiero- soltó**

**Y un nuevo golpe salió volando hacia su nuca, esta vez producto de una piedra que se encontraba en el suelo de la azotea**

**-Te has vuelto completamente loca mujer!?- chilló sobandose el enorme chichón que le había brotado**

**Atsuko**** le miraba reprobatoria**

**-Como me llamas de esa manera?- le regañó aunque era evidente que no lo decía en serio- ya ve a verlo, no lo vas a dejar delante de mi puerta clavado a ver si bajas… o vas o te llevo arrastrando- cortó de golpe**

**El chico se giró hacia ella sin dejar de sobarse… todavía no le decía que iban a mudarse juntos un muy buen tiempo.**

**-Kuwabara y yo iremos a ver una casa- dijo al fin, después de largo rato pensando que decir**

**-Una casa?**

**-Si… los padres de Keiko van a expandir su negocio pero quieren asegurarse de que el sitio donde lo harán, es seguro para ellos- dijo cerrando los ojos mientras se rascaba una oreja por detrás; estaba mintiendo a todo lo que daba pero era la única mentira que su madre se creería sin protestar- Kuwabara y yo nos ofrecimos a quedarnos unos días ahí, para ver que no haya maleantes cerca…**

**-Creo que es mas que Kuwa-chan y tu van a ir a pelearse con los maleantes que estén por ahí, para espantarlos- dijo la mujer moviendo un poco el cigarro en sus labios; al final, suspiró rendida- Vale, hazlo pero asegurate de que no terminaré yendo al hospital a recoger tu cadáver de nuevo…**

**El chico volvió a enrojecer, pero esta vez de furia**

**-Tan debil me crees?**

**Su madre sonrió encogiendose de hombros, antes de hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar al chico que regresó al interior del edificio pisando tan fuerte como podía.**

**En la entrada del apartamento, Kuwabara miraba unas llaves en sus manos mientras pensaba en silencio en todo aquello; era un enorme lío y tendría que actuar como si de verdad aquello fuese real…**

**Se repitió de nuevo, que aquello era por el bien de los humanos…**

**Pero era necesario a ese extremo? Durante todo el día esa pregunta estuvo rondando por su cabeza y por mas que se esforzaba, la única respuesta que encontraba a aquello, era una afirmativa; no había otra opción or mucho que lo desease.**

**Hizo saltar las llaves en su mano.**

**De los dos, conociendo el carácter que se cargaba el detective espiritual, tendría que ser el más realista para que la investigación no se derrumbara.**

**El chico de ojos castaños salió de repente a su lado y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sobresaltarse; desde que el chico comenzase a entrenar para ser mas fuerte, ya no le escuchaba al caminar o acercarse y terminaba sorprendiendolo por muy desarrollado que comenzase a tener su sexto sentido. Suspiró mientras Yusuke pasaba cargando una enorme maleta y sin dirigirle la palabra, avanzaba hacia la calle.**

**Los primeros minutos los hicieron en completo silencio mientras Kuwabara se preguntaba si iba siendo prudente hablarle de una vez para que se diese cuenta de algo: pero no fue hasta que el de cabello negro se detuvo, que no tuvo la oportunidad.**

**-Donde demonios queda la casa?**

**El de cabello rizado cmenzó a reir con ganas aun a pesar del enojo que se estaba cargando su compañero**

**-No te rias!- explotó el otro**

**Era evidente que sin importar que la misión fuese importante, la molestia que sentía iba mas allá de lo tolerable; el mas alto suspiró y se acercó, antes de tomar la maleta del mitad Masoku.**

**-Es hacia el otro lado- indicó Kuwabara antes de sentir un tirón en la maleta**

**-No necesito que lleves eso, o es que ya comienzas a pensar que soy una chica?- gruñó el otro a lo que el chico de la espada espiritual suspiró con paciencia**

**-No lo necesitas tu como persona, pero ambos lo necesitamos como parte de la farsa- aclaró- o es que quieres ser responsable de lo que suceda si fracasamos?**

**El de ojos castaños se detuvo de sus replicas y miró a otro lado; Kuwabara soltó un suspiro, no le gustaba chantajearlo pero era el único modo en que cooperaría. Ahora entendía el porque del plan tan drástico de Koenma: Yusuke no se movía si no era porque lo obligasen a ello.**

**…**

**TBC**


End file.
